Chaotic Impressions
by Zenetos Paradox
Summary: Wondering why his life is so chaotic Ranma gets some answers that lead to more questions. Will he accept the offer of a Super Entity? If he does he'll become what he was meant to be. An Avatar of Balance and WHAT! Chapter 5 NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

Chaotic Impressions

Chaos and other super entities _**speak like this.**_

The Creator _speaks like this._

Thoughts will either be underlined text for Humans, bold and italics for entities, and italicized for the Creator.

Chapter One

I do not own Ranma ½

Ranma sat quietly in the dojo curious as to why his life had to be so chaotic compared to others. He wondered what he had done to deserve having many different fiancées and enemies. As he was thinking he did not notice a strange portal behind him. From the portal came an arm. The arm grabbed Ranma's shirt and yanked him into the portal, and then the arm disappeared.

5 hours later (Chaos Time)

Location: Chaos's Plain.

With a groan Ranma sat up. "I wonder where I am." "This place is weird." Ranma thought. Indeed the place he was in now was different. The floor was every color swirling around in random and chaotic ways. A few feet to his right he saw a couch and table that looked exactly normal. "Well that's really odd." He thought.

"_**HA HA HA Welcome Ranma Saotome to my plain of Chaos!" **_A voice said. Ranma ever alert jumped up and looked around to see who had spoken. "Where are you coward?!" He shouted. "_**HA HA HA I've been called many things, but coward was rarely one of them young Ranma." **_The voice replied. "Show yourself and fight me!" Ranma yelled.

"_**I did not bring you here to fight you, young Ranma**_ _**and I do not wish to harm you." **_The voice said. "Then where are you and may we meet in person?" Ranma asked. "_**Very well young Ranma, look behind you."**_ The voice said. Ranma did turn and saw a strange colored liquid bubbling into the shape of a 6'10" male. "Damn his laugh sounds as if it were insanity itself." Ranma thought.

The mass looked like a man yet had every single color in the Electromagnetic Spectrum visible on his being. A strange being Ranma noted. Another curious oddity was that the being's eyes were closed and the eye lids completely silver. "Why don't you open your eyes?" He asked. "_**Do you wish to become irreversibly insane child? My power is so great that nearly every Kami and Shinigami fears my eyes and my power. All except the Creator fears my power and that is because he created my brother and I along with the others of my family." **_The being said.

"Well who are you?" Ranma asked. "_**Can you not guess child. This is a plain of Chaos. It should not be too hard to find out who I am." **_The being said. "Wait--Chaos." "YOU'RE CHAOS!" Ranma yelled. "_**Give the boy a cookie, he got it right on the first guess." **_The being now identified as Chaos said. Ranma blinked when a cookie suddenly appeared in front of him. "Yikes!" Ranma whelped. "_**What, you don't want a cookie. I didn't poison it if that's what you're afraid of. I like crushing my enemies with my bare hands and my power. Poison is a weak weapon to use."**_ Chaos explained. Hesitantly Ranma took the cookie and took a bite. "Wow, that's a good cookie." He said.

"So why did you bring me here anyway?" Ranma asked. "_**You were wondering about why your life was so chaotic child, and I brought you here to explain why it is that way."**_Chaos said. "So why is my life so chaotic then o' great master of chaos?" Ranma sarcastically asked.

"_**Ha, I see you still have a sense of humor child. Very well I'll explain why it is so chaotic. First all primordial entities such as myself and Order have eight avatars. There are natural ones and you, my child, are a natural Chaos avatar. Therefore, child you are under my jurisdiction."**_ Chaos explained. "So is that why my life is so chaotic?" Ranma asked.

"_**That is most of it. However all chaos avatars whether created, chosen, or natural all give out a chaotic aura or energy that drags Chaos forces into your life. Therefore you could blame me for most of your problems." **_Chaos explained. "So is that why I fell into the Spring of the Drowned Girl?" Ranma asked. "_**No you can blame Destiny and Fate for screwing you over there."**_ Chaos said. "Wait--if you're Chaos couldn't you take the energy away?" Ranma asked.

"_**No, you're body whether you noticed it or not can't run without the aura you give out. If I were to take it away your soul could be annihilated and gone forever." **_Chaos explained. "Oh well, can you at least get rid of the curse then?" Ranma asked. "_**No."**_ Chaos said. "WHY THE HECK NOT?!" "WOULD THAT KILL ME TO?!" Ranma shouted. "_**Um no, but you produce an incredible amount of chaos aura when you turn into a woman. Plus it is funny to see it happen at the most inopportune times." **_Chaos said. "You like screwing my life up too don't you?" Ranma said. "_**Yes."**_ Chaos said. "Jackass." Ranma said.

Chaos just chuckled. "So if we're done here can I go home?" Ranma asked. "_**Not just yet Ranma. I have an offer for you."**_ Chaos asked "I'm listening." Ranma said. "_**Alright, I want you to become an unofficial avatar of Chaotic balance."**_ Chaos said. "Chaotic balance?" Ranma asked. "_**All beings except the Creator need balance Ranma, and many worlds are under siege by the forces of unbalance like Doom, Destruction, and Force. I along with the others wish for a complete balance between all."**_ Chaos explained.

"Why do you need balance if you're Chaos?" Ranma asked. "_**Because if there is no balance my other brothers and sisters may perish or fade away to the point where they can't do anything. I may be a super entity but I care about those who are my family. Plus, if you accept and tell them about me, maybe more people will be more trusting about the power of Chaos." **_Chaos explained. "Can I think about this for a few days?" Ranma asked.

"_**Of course, Oh and Ranma whether or not you accept this-- I will not stop you."**_ Chaos said. "Thanks, I guess." "Oh, may I ask you two questions?" Ranma asked. "_**Go right ahead." **_Chaos said. "First, why are you always portrayed as evil and destructive? Also why are there so many different worlds?" "_**I believe that is because I am not seen as good due to Order being seen as the light side. To answer you're second question, it is the Creator's way." **_He explained.

"_**Oh and Ranma, here is some advice: All beings no matter how pure, how good, have a dark side that can overcome anything. Falling to those emotions that feed it will slowly destroy and conquer your good side." **_He explained

"_**The Creator is immune to all these because He is the only true being that is Pure Good and Right. The way to defeat the dark side is to have Hope, Love, Caring, and Purity in all forms. For those emotions have the power to save you and others from a darkness that can consume your entire soul. One last thing before you leave: Never give up Hope, for with it comes all the emotions that drive away the darkness. Now I do believe I've said enough. I'll put you back a few seconds before I grabbed you." **_Chaos said.

"Thanks Chaos." Ranma said. "_**Anytime kid, anytime." **_Chaos replied. With that said a portal opened and Ranma walked through it and came into the dojo. "I've got even more to think about." Ranma said. "Ranma, dinner is ready!" Akane yelled. "Oh well, it can wait till after I eat." Ranma thought. "Coming!" He yelled.

**Time Change (Chaos Plain) 10 Hours**

After Ranma left, Chaos had time to ponder whether or not this was a good choice. "_**Perhaps I have been too hasty in asking Ranma if he would like to be an avatar." **_Chaos thought. As Chaos sat in the plain of chaos he realized that this was the only chance to save his family and thought why it fell onto his shoulders. "_**I wonder why I am meant to save my family? There is someone much purer than I who could probably do it better. Due to my power I am seen as evil, so why am I not?"**_ He contemplated what he just pondered.

"_Hello child"_ A heavenly voice said. "_**C-C-Creator!?" **_Chaos stuttered. "_Don't be alarmed child. I __am here to answer your question."_ The Creator said.

Well, this is my first venture into Ranma Fanfiction. You'll learn more about Ranma and Chaos later on. Please Read and Review. Constructive Flames are expected. Well here is the edited version of the story, also sorry for the cliffhanger. I just have to start on Chapters 2 and 3. Expect Chapter 2 up by Wednesday if I can get it done. It will go into a little more detail about what Chaos can do. Aside from breaking the rules anyway.

Chaos will continue to be a bit mysterious. After all he can't just go and give all the secrets of the universe away. Also, Chaos is rarely ever serious. Chaos is uncontrollable and fun loving most of the time and has intellect beyond the scope of human understanding.

Destiny and Fate are twins. Unlike the others they are not Balancers or Unbalancers they are Limiters. They continue to slow Humankind's growth so they won't feel threatened because Humanity's potential is actually limitless. However, due to Destiny and Fate this potential has drastically dropped. Please tell me what you guys think about the edited version. R&R

Chaos and other super entities _**speak like this.**_

The Creator _speaks like this._

Thoughts will be underlined text for Humans, bold for entities, and just italicized for the Creator.


	2. The Prime Avatar

Avatar Prime Introduced

I own Zenetos Prime he is my OC. I do not own Ranma 1/2

_Thoughts = Italicized_

**Avatar form speak = Bold**

_**Telepathy = Bold and Italics**_

This is basically Zenetos remembering when he became a chaos avatar so its going to all be in thoughts until the end. I was going to do Chaos but I felt that I should do Avatar Prime well Prime. Prime = First.

_For eons I have walked in the dimensions. I have seen many different creatures and powers. Yet all I can at most times is watch or thats how it used to be. Before I was just a watcher confined to watch and learn. I grew to resent that. I wanted to take action to aid the poor and weak. Then he came. He was old, ancient even but he possessed a vitality that outshone mine by eons. I was ready to fight or flee if anything happened. But instead he spoke to me._

_He talked to me and asked if I liked what I was doing. I could not keep the bitterness out of my voice as I said no, I was not content to watch and learn. He asked what I would do if I did not just watch and learn. I replied that I would aid the poor and weak and bring a balance to many of the worlds I visited. His face brightened at that and then he made the greatest offer I have ever known. Would you like me to break those bonds that prevent you from balancing and protecting? He asked. If you can do that I will do anything you wish aside from destroying innocent lives. I said._

_He grinned but it was a strange grin. It boarded on the edge of insanity but shined with a massive amount of kindness and compassion. He asked my name and I replied Zenetos Prime. Well then Zenetos Prime it is time I introduced myself. I am Chaos! He yelled to the heavens and instantly his once human body changed into a solid liquid. His body shone with every color going in random or should I say chaotic directions no area was left untouched. How is this possible to be both solid and liquid at the same time! I asked surprised. He replied I'm Chaos. I break all the rules, with that strange grin of his._

_I was curios and asked why did he not attempt to destroy me. He sighed saying, You mortals are all the same no one trusts chaos anymore. Mortal? I am not mortal! I yelled. He spoke and said Yes, you are. I was puzzled, I was over 456 eons old how was I still mortal? I asked him. Idiot, he said while bopping me on the head. You may have an immortal body but your mind is still mortal. One day your mind will just stop from all the watching you do and start to make you envious which leads to hate then destruction. You will become a being of darkness who hates all living things and start to destroy them. I was shocked and appalled. How do you know this I asked. His grin disappeared and he said in a sad tone, because it has happened before. _

_I did not press any farther than that. Wait isn't chaos supposed to bring destruction, why are you not destroying me? Yet again he smiled that grin. I break all the rules remember. Chaos does not feed on destruction, it feeds on balance and the problems caused by destruction. However I need balance as well._

_My brother Order and I despite being immeasurably powerful have to limit ourselves on mortal planes for fear of destroying them completely. We along with the others on the side of balance agreed that we need aides or Avatars to help us bring the right amount of balance to the Multiverses. After that we set out to find 8 avatars that could aid us in bringing a balance to the Realms._

_So why are you here? I asked. Isn't it obvious Prime? I want you to be the first. He said. So what do you say about being Avatar Prime? He asked. This is shocking. I said. May I think about it for a few days? I asked. Of course he replied. If you need me just call my name. He said_

_Five days later I heard something screaming and an explosion. I rushed to where I heard the explosion and saw a mother and her child screaming at an enormous beast. It spread out an Aura of Hatred and destruction. It was evil and cruel. Then it raised its claw and swiped at the women and her child. I ran as fast as I could. I took the blow and went flying. Time slowed until it stopped completely and I was transported into the Eldaer Chamber. Zenetos Prime watcher 567478431 you have broken the non interference rule what do you say for your defense. A crone said. _

_I was defending a mother and her child from being killed! I shouted. I was saving two lives! I yelled again. That may be however, you still broke the rule. One of the old crones said. Honored Eldaer another said, what say you about this transgression? The crone asked. Guilty! The 500 voices said as one. The sentence? She asked. Body destruction! They yelled. I felt my heart stop for a moment and I felt fear. Body destruction was the worst punishment available to a watcher. It destroys the body and traps the soul in a camera forced to watch everything forever. _

_Good bye Watcher 567478431 the old crone said. NO! I yelled. CHAOS I ACCEPT! A hole appeared in the dimension of the Eldaer chamber. They were shocked and started to yell at me. How dare you betray your people. the same old Crone sneered. Eldaer together we banish this demon. Then a beam of every color assaulted me and started transforming me into Avatar Prime._

_It felt like hours but it was only a few minutes. I looked on the polished floor and saw myself. No longer was I a watcher in the clothes that allowed me to blend in effortlessly by changing my form to those of the dominant species. No my body was a mirror image of how Chaos had looked after he transformed. The Eldaer had their powers ready and 500 beams of Cobalt blue assaulted me. It hit and I thought I was dead. But there I stood totally unharmed. **Don don you didn't think my first avatar would be so weak did you?** It was a voice inside my head. Chaos is that you? I asked. The Eldaer stared at me like I was crazy but I ignored them. **Of course it is. Don don its telepathy He said. **Don don what the heck does that mean. **Oh right, I haven't taught you the language of chaos yet He replied**_ Language of Chaos? I asked. _** Yep all super entities have a language. He cheerfully replied.**_ _So what can I do with the powers of chaos? I asked out loud. **Anything you want it to do. He replied. **So does that include getting rid of 500 old crones who don't defend the poor and weak? **Yep. **Alright you old crones bring it on! I yelled. _

_All watchers defend the Eldaer from this demon! The same old crone said. Near instantly 7 million lights flared and showed all the Watchers in existence. **Say Chaos. Yes. Do I have enough strength to defeat over 7 million watchers. Yep. Well how do I do that?! **I yelled while dodging millions of beams aiming to kill me. **Easy focus on your arms and picture beam cannons.** I did as he said and sure enough two massive beam cannons were there. **So how do I shoot them? I asked. Say Chaotic Cannon and them aim. **CHAOTIC CANNON! twin beams of pure sliver shot out and vaporised at least 2 million of them. _

_Then as I was busy fighting the 5 million watchers left the Crones were chanting something and calling out to sky. The ground cracked and broke apart and an enormous creature jumped out of the hole. It was pure Cobalt and seemed like something straight from the abyss. It radiated a putrid smell and aura that sickened me._

_Watchers, the crones shrieked give your power to the Watching Titan! The watchers attacking me stopped and their eyes glazed over. Beams of light flew into the Titan and increased it strength. The watchers bodies fell over with no energy left and left this plane of existence._

_**Well dang this is a day of firsts I thought to Chaos. Whats up? He asked. Ever faced a titan? I asked. A titan! Dang it I thought they stopped screwing everything up! He said. How the heck do I beat something that just absorbed the power of 5 million souls? I asked. Hmm guess this can't wait. You'll have to envision a transformation that triggers your Chaos Form. He said. What do you mean and how did you make all this stuff if I'm your first avatar? I asked. Hmm well deciding powers and abilities for avatars is like writing a code for a game or software. You just gotta know the right codes and blammo you've got super powers. He said. I think I got it. I replied.**_

_As I was talking with Chaos the Titan was slowly lumbering to my position. Taking a deep breath I thought of something that could defeat the titan and get rid of the old crones. Suddenly I felt bigger and stronger than I ever have before. I was originally 6'2 but this form was at least 12 feet tall and had a lithe yet strong body with spikes sticking out of my spine and head while strange drills surrounded my eyes . I could see everything around me and even through the titan and the crones. The titan stopped and paused at the new me and suddenly shot 50 cobalt beams at me. I ran straight through the beams and slugged the massive titan in the jaw sending it flying at least 23 feet back. I envisioned a cannon on my right arm that was twice as powerful. CHAOS CANNON! I yelled instinctively. An enormous beam of gold, sliver and black flew out of the cannon and collided with another beam of energy from the titan. Instead of pushing against each other or exploding the Chaos blast absorbed the beam and grew even stronger hitting the Titan just as it was charging another beam. _

_I watched stunned as my beam absorbed the Titan's. I wonder why it did that. Then I remembered what Chaos said to me before. I'm Chaos, I break all the rules. The beam hit the Titan vaporising it's body into nothing but particles and blasted into the old crones. The blast annihilated everything around me and left nothing but a strange portal._

_I hesitantly walked through the portal and instantly I felt as through I was home. Ah, I see you made it a voice said. Around me were a strange pantheon of entities, Hello son, good to see you got rid of that titan. I heard Chaos say. Son? I asked. Chaos sighed and said despite being super entities we can never have children with anyone or anything so therefore in accepting to be my avatar you have become the first of eight sons and daughters I will be able to have. Thanks dad. I said. No thank you Zenetos Prime. He said. _

_Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Avatar Prime the first avatar of Chaos and the first of Chaotic Balance. Hello. I said. I felt insignificant in front of those powerful beings until. . .You need not feel that way child, we are needed but so are you. Never say or feel that you are insignificant for even a child can change the Multiverses. Who said that? I asked. I did. I am Wisdom. The being identified as Wisdom said. Nice ta meet cha Prime! I'm Kindness. One by one I meet the Balance Pantheon as they called themselves until I met Chaos's brother Order._

_My brother can be a handful sometimes so I'll leave it to you to watch him while I can't. He said. Have a good day child. I have a question before I leave with Chaos. I said. What question is that child? Wisdom asked. Are any of you God? Like in the humans book the uh, well I forgot? Sorry. Also are any of you Satan? No Child we are neither God nor Satan nor did we take their places. God is the creator the one who gave us life. Satan, Satan is an evil being who we can never defeat even with all our powers combined. Wisdom said. Then does that mean he will win? I asked. No, it does not child. Satan is anti balance and thus employs our brothers and other sisters against us to prevent balance. You would know them as the Seven deadly sins along with Destruction, Doom, and Force. Wisdom said. _

_How can you stop them then? I asked. By having hope. He said. Hope? Hope for what? I asked. Hope for a child that will rise from the grave and forgive all sins and give all a chance to redeem themselves. Wisdom said. Thank you for explaining all this to me. I said._

_Another portal opened and Chaos and I walked through it. Instantly I felt at home even more than before. This place was filled with Chaos energy and power. Welcome home, Son. Chaos said. Now I do believe that before you where tried by the Crones you saved a women and her child. He said. Yes, whats wrong? I asked. Well time has started there again and the beast is still there destroying buildings and lives. Chaos said. What do you want me to do about it?I asked. I was going to visit a potential candidate for Avatar #2 there but, I can send you and let you take the beast out and save the mother and child while also possibly getting to meet your sister. He explained._

_Okay let me go, I'll do it. Also whats the rush for the second avatar. I asked. It is not just a rush for the second, but for all of them. Already the forces of unbalance have begun their quest to destroy Balance. We will need all the Avatars of Chaotic Balance soon. He explained. So whats the new sisters name? I asked. Lervada Sanadoes will become Avatar Beta. He said._

_That was over 50000 years ago and yet I am still free from inaction. I can now aid people who need it. Prime thought._

Ding dong a bell sounded. "Everyone, we have arrived at Nerima Station. We hope you enjoyed the trip." The loudspeaker said.

"Excuse me do you know the way to the Tendo Dojo?" I asked an old lady. "Hmm, take two rights and a left then head north." She said. "Thank you." I replied.

Author's Note :I know I said I was going to go into detail about chaos but I decided to do it about Avatar Prime first.

The Watchers were an old organization ruled by 500 females who created many different rules and regulations. Whenever someone wanted to join they had to go through lots of emotion control training to prevent them from interfering in the affairs of mortals. Despite the training some secretly held on to their emotions and subtly helped mortals. They were found out and lost their bodies. The Crones used their powers to seal the ones who helped mortals into dimension cameras forcing them to watch the worst parts of the humans or other races being killed. This drove most insane. The Crones also secretly planted subconscious commands that gave them power over the 7 million Watchers. New Watchers have appeared. The Entity Spy Network is working on a way to stop them from repeating the mistakes the first ones did. More on the Spy Network next in Chapter Three, I hope.

Titans: Beings of massive power that were once kind and gentle but slowly grew corrupted and started to destroy their worshipers and then destroyed worlds. Many nearly gained power equal to the Balance and Unbalance Pantheons. This caused the only recorded actions of the two Pantheons working together in total unity. The ones that couldn't be destroyed were imprisoned in the Caustic zone, an area that drained their power and made them weak. However some people learned incantations to summon them and control them easily because they are now nearly mindless automatons. While weaker than they once were Titans are still a High Class 3 threat to both the Pantheons. They have nothing but blind hatred for both Pantheons.

Class Definitions:

Class 1: 95% of mortals are Class 1 threats. This means they have no chance of even hurting a Super entity.

Class 2: 3% of mortals are this level and 47% of immortals are this level. They have a small chance of hurting a Super Entity but no chance of killing one and taking their power.

Class 3: 2% of mortals and 43% of immortals. They actually have a moderate chance to defeat and possibly incapacitate a Super Entity on a mortal plane. This list includes people like over powered Superman and Infinity Gauntlet wielders.

Class 4: 5% of immortals are capable of going head to head against a Super Entity on a mortal plane and possibly winning. Note killing the Entity on a mortal plane does not kill them permanently.

Class 5: 5% of immortals. Holding enough power to wipe out millions and return from nonexistence. This includes Alucard from many of the different Hellsing universes. Previously Titans were on this level. But the Time in the Caustic zone weakened them. Kronos was one of them. This level includes all Avatars.

Class 6: The Super Entities not on a mortal plane. Each Super Entity has a pocket universe that they can teleport to at any time. In here they can not be defeated by anything except a Class 8 or other Entity. Entities with opposite powers like Chaos and Order will have their power levels lowered if they go to the opposites plane. Ex. Chaos goes to Order's plane will lose 25% of his strength. Same if Order went to Chaos's plane. There are meeting planes where no one loses or gains more power.

Class 7: Entropy. Time stops and no motion. This will effect an Avatar or Entity on a mortal plane because they need time. If in a Super Entity pocket universe then it will do nothing because they are not restricted there. Therefore they do not age. Chaos is exempt from entropy on a mortal plane because in his own words "I'm Chaos. I break all the rules".

Class 8: The Creator, aka The Great Balancer and Satan The Great Unbalancer. No mortal or immortal can stop these two except each other. Satan however usually loses because he doesn't think things through very well.

Long Author's Note I know but not done yet. Please be patient.

Avatar Prime: Zenetos Prime originally a Watcher who was meant to be killed and have his soul trapped forever. Instead he accepted Chaos's offer and became Avatar Prime. He is actually the first avatar the Balance Pantheon had. Therefore they all call him Prime except Chaos who calls him Brother or son. Calls Chaos big brother or dad. Seen as father figure for all Balance Avatars. The younger Avatars metaphorically speaking call him brother or Eldaer. All avatars except Natural ones are over 3000 years old. Alucard from the Hellsing universe is a natural shadow avatar.

Super Entity Background: Shadow. Shadow is feared and misunderstood by most mortals but both Pantheons get along with him. His realm is an official neutral zone between the two Pantheons and no fighting is allowed. He has not chosen 8 avatars, instead he allows natural shadow avatars do things for him without knowing.

Avatar Types:

Created: Given life and power straight from an Entity these Avatars are incredibly resilient and strong. They have less power then the powerformed Avatars but they also posses great capabilities far surpassing the powerformed ones.

Power formed: Power formed avatars are the most common because they have been given their powers.

Natural: are the most diverse because they have the power to unknowingly form avatar shields. They can also be chosen by a Super Entity and given even more power than before.

Powerforming Naturals are rare as there are only a total of 3 in the Balance Pantheon. There is only 1 in the Unbalance Pantheon.

Dun dun or just dun: means dumb dumb or just dumb. Prime never found out what it means. Only used in Chaos language.

Eldaer: Wise old one. Forgotten term from an old universe. Used by Avatars.

Well thats the Author's Note. I'll try to make them shorter in the future. Please read and review. Thanks.


	3. Introductions

Chaotic Impressions

Chaos and other super entities _**speak like this.**_ Avatars will speak in regular font when in mortal form.

The Creator _speaks like this._

Thoughts will either be underlined text for Humans, bold for avatars and entities, and italicized for the Creator.

Chapter Three

I do not own Ranma ½

I own Zenetos Prime, Chaos, and avatars 1-8 as well many others that may show up.

Previously:

"_Hello child"_ A heavenly voice said. "_**C-C-Creator!?" **_Chaos stuttered. "_Don't be alarmed child. I am here to answer your question."_ The Creator said.

Now:

"_This will take a while why don't you make your self comfortable." Creator said. __**"Of course Creator, I will listen to all you have to say." Chaos replied.**_

Scene Change: Tendo Dojo.

Thunk thunk thunk a hard knocking sound was heard. "I'll get the door" Kasumi said. "Hello? Who is this?" Kasumi asked. The man at the door looked to be about 23 and was 6'2 wearing a trench coat and hat. "Excuse me mam, do you know where I can find one Ranma Saotome?" "My name is Zenetos Prime, I need to talk with him." Prime said. "Oh dear it isn't another fiancée is it?" Kasumi asked. Zenetos raised an eyebrow. "Nothing of the sort my good women." "This is about something entirely different." Prime replied "Oh, alright then." Kasumi said.

"Ranma, you have a visitor!" Kasumi called. "Its not Shampoo is it!?" Ranma asked. "No its not." Kasumi returned. "Alright I'm coming." Ranma yelled. "Oh dear would you like to come in sir?" Kasumi asked. "Ah thank you." Prime said. After getting in the house he took his hat off and Kasumi gasped. "Is something wrong?" Prime asked. "Your hair is strange." Kasumi said. Indeed his hair was strange it was Black, Gold, and Sliver in many places that it seemed chaotic to her. "Oh, heh I get that a lot." Prime said.

Ranma thundered into the room and leaped away from a giant mallet. "RANMA how dare you hurt P-Chan. Get back here!" Akane yelled. Unfortunately despite being an Avatar, Zenetos is not immune to the forces of gravity unless he wants to be and when the mallet missed Ranma it kept going and slammed into him knocking onto the Mallet express and slamming straight into the Dojo's stone wall like an arrow.

Akane looked shocked and instantly forgot about Ranma in favor of trying to help their guest. "Ranma help me!" She yelled. Ranma walked mumbling about uncute tomboys and grasped Prime's legs and puled him straight out of the wall. "Looky theres bubbles." pop pop pop, Prime said with a goofy grin.

"Oh my. Ranma could you come and lay him down here please?" Kasumi asked. "Huh oh yeah sure." Ranma replied. "So wheres the guest?" Ranma asked. "Kasumi pointed at the knocked out Prime. "OH! Crap!." Ranma yelled. Meanwhile the now not so knocked out Prime was looking around. Still a little delirious he saw a pig. "Here piggy piggy. I'm not gonna eat you." Prime said with a still goofy grin. Reaching out his hand P-Chan decided to help by biting his finger. "YIPES!" Prime said.

"Oh dear you should get that bandaged up." Kasumi said. "Thanks for the concern but I heal very fast." Prime replied. Sure enough there wasn't even a mark after he had said that. "Anyway now that the comedy is over may I speak to Ranma privately please." Prime asked. "Of course Akane bring P-Chan too please." Kasumi said. "What does he need to talk with Ranma about? Another fiancée?" Akane asked. "Oh no. I already asked, he just said it was important." Kasumi replied. "Odd" Akane thought. "Oh well. I'm going to do homework Kasumi." Akane said. "Okay Akane." Kasumi replied.

"I must say its good to meet you Ranma; however, I do not like people who spy on us so please wait a second." Prime said. Then he reached under the table and yanked out Happosai! "Oh hello there. How are you two doing today." Happi said. "Better than you're going to be." Prime said. With that he opened the back doors and punted Happosai into the atmosphere. Whipping out a pair of binoculars he watched Happi fly. "Dang, he didn't make it into orbit." Prime said. "Hmm, I can fix that" He said. Putting the binoculars away he pulled out a rocket launcher took aim and fired. The missile flew and blasted Happi into one of Germany's satellites knocking it out of orbit and causing it to fall towards the Earth. Ranma just sat there stunned that somebody could do that to Happosai so easily.

"How the heck do you do that?" Ranma asked. "Its easy when your an Avatar of Chaotic Balance." Prime replied. "Ah I forgot to introduce myself. I am Zenetos Prime, aka Avatar Prime." Ranma after hearing the word Avatar was put on edge, but after hearing he was an Avatar of Chaotic Balance he calmed down. "So are you here to get my answer? I haven't really thought much about it." Ranma said. "No, I'm not. I'm just here to see what you can do and if I can help you in any way." Prime said.

"RANMA, I'll kill you so that I may win the heart of the lovely Shampoo!." Mousse yelled. "Excuse me." Prime said. "Hmm, who are you? Mousse asked. "I. I am Zenetos. Zenetos Prime and you interrupted my meeting with Ranma. Please leave." Prime said. "You can't make me." Mousse said. "Really?" Prime Said. "Yes really" Mousse replied. "Ranma please hold my coat. This child is being rude and this will allow you again to see some of my power." Prime said. Ranma just nodded and waited to watch the fight. "You think you can defeat me? "I, Mousse shall defeat you and then kill Ranma!" Mousse proclaimed. While Mousse was talking, Prime had morphed one of his arms into a chaos cannon and pointed it straight at Mousse. CONCUSSIVE CHAOS CANNON! Prime yelled. "Wha!" Mousse exclaimed. The beam hit and the concussive blast flung Mousse all the way to the pool next to school. **"Heh, the writer made a rhyme."** Prime thought while breaking the fourth wall.

Ranma was jumping around like a monkey with too much caffeine after seeing Mousse being blown away. "Wow, can I do that can I, can I?" Ranma asked excitedly. "Nope, no can do. Your a natural, so its beyond your reach." Prime replied. "What do you mean?" Ranma asked "There are three types of Avatars, well four if you count Merged. I'll explain it for you." Prime said. **"This is also for those of you who did not read my background chapter and the Author's Notes."** Prime thought while breaking the fourth wall again.

"Okay the three types of Avatars are:

Created: Given life and power straight from an Entity. These Avatars are incredibly resilient and strong. They have less power then the powerformed Avatars but they also posses great capabilities far surpassing the powerformed ones.

Powerformed: Powerformed Avatars are the most common because they have been given their powers. Created are rare but are slightly stronger in different ways than Power Formed.

Natural: are the most diverse because they have the power to unknowingly form avatar shields. They can also be chosen by a Super Entity and given even more power than before.

Powerforming Natural are rare as there are only a total of 3 in the Balance Pantheon. There is only 1 in the Unbalance Pantheon.

I'll tell you more about the Pantheons later." Prime explained. "There is technically a fourth type we call Merged.

"Merged is the strangest type of avatar and only one is in existence. I can't tell you who it is but that doesn't matter right now. Also most of these ways to create merged are theories."

Avatar Type Merged: Merged are the strangest and strongest Avatars. They are created by all three avatars combining. Before you ask me how that is possible I'll explain. When Avatars are about to die whether by choice or wounds, they can give their powers to a powerformed or natural. If they give it to a natural, the natural automatically becomes a powerformed avatar for the entity the created represents.

However if all three are nearly dead and can't recover, they can combine into a merged. However if an of another Entity gives power to an avatar of a Separate Entity the powers combine turning them into a Dual Avatar. A Dual avatar counts as neither, so both still have eight avatars. This Avatar is the crowning achievement of the Balance Pantheon because neither side is unbalanced.

Their is Only one in existence. It is an Avatar of Chaos and Order combined. Unfortunately for him despite having balance power, it took a large amount of damage to his thinking powers. To protect him, Order created a Balance Blade that held most of his power and gave Chaos the key to unlock it should he be ready to return to having the powers of both Chaos and Order. Its possible he's nearly ready. I hope that it is true. We'll need all the help we can get in a few years.

"Strange. I'd thought you'd be asleep or jumping around like a insane monkey by now." Prime said. "Hey give me a little credit. If I can stay awake for most of the school day then I won't fall asleep when your talking about something as cool as this." Ranma said. "Your right. I'm sorry." Prime said. "Hey, how old are you?" Ranma asked. "I am approaching my 457th eon." Prime said. Ranma just stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "You've been a chaos avatar for that long!" Ranma said in surprise. "No. I was mainly a Watcher." Prime said. "What's a watcher?" Ranma asked.

"A Watcher is someone who just watches the events that go by and does nothing to even try to stop evil and cruelty. Those that did had their souls trapped and were forced to watch untold horrors. I was about to become one of the tortured before I accepted Chaos's offer." Prime explained. "What happened to them? Why would they do that to people who only wish to help others?" Ranma asked shocked. "In order to your questions: I killed them to destroy their evil. You can blame the old crones for stopping those who had compassion." Prime said.

"You killed them? Do you regret it? Also what happened to the tortured ones?" Ranma asked. "Yes I killed them, and no. I have no regrets. They were brainwashed and controlled. Even if they hadn't been brainwashed or controlled they would have done it anyway. I broke all the cases holding them and they left this plane. They are at peace." Prime said. "Thats good." Ranma said. "Thanks." Prime replied. "Well its getting late and I suppose I better find a hotel." Prime said. "You could stay here tonight." Ranma said. "Thats nice of you but I like hotels. The beds are comfy and I'm not used to futons." Prime said.

"We'll talk in a few days Ranma, and I'll see you later." Prime said. "Thanks for telling me this stuff. Only now I've got more to think about." Ranma replied. "No problem. See you later." He said.

"Ranma dinners ready." Kasumi said. "Coming!" Ranma yelled. "Every time I talk to one of these guys they always leave me with more questions on my mind than before. Its kinda strange that I'm seemingly so important to powers that could destroy me with a thought." Ranma thought. "Oh good you're here. Where is mister Zenetos?" Kasumi asked. "Oh he got a phone call for a job interview so he had to go." Ranma said. "Odd I didn't hear any phone. Oh well" Kasumi said.

Scene Change Chaos Plane

"_**So they are about to mobilize in a few years Creator?" Chaos asked.**_ "_Yes their forces in that Warhammer 40k universe who falsely use your name are increasing faster due to the gate getting bigger. If it keeps up that universe is going to fall to Destruction and the others." The Creator said. "__**What can we do to stop it?"**_ _**Chaos asked.**__ "That is up to you and the Balancers. I must continue to fight him." The creator said. __**"Your will shall be done creator. What should I do about the Merged One?" Chaos asked.**__"He will be needed soon. So you may need to train him." The Creator replied. "Goodbye my child." The Creator said. __**"Thank you for making me understand why I thought those thoughts." Chaos said .**__ "You are welcome my child. Goodbye." The Creator replied._

Time Change 12 hours

Time 7:35 am

"So Ranma what did that man want to talk to you about.? Is it another fiancée?" Akane asked. "No he just wanted to talk with about somethings he heard about." Ranma replied. "What type of stuff?" Akane asked. "Well he said he might want to teach me some new techniques to help me fight." Ranma said. "Oh what about that strange explosion I head?" Akane asked. "He called that CHAOS CONCUSSIVE CANNON! It knocked Mousse into the pool next to the school or so he said." Ranma said. As both turned to walk into school that were met by Kuno. "Halt Ranma Saotome I will defeat you and save my beautiful Akane and my beloved pig tailed girl!" Kuno exclaimed. "KUNO! WE"RE NOT IN THE MOOD TODAY!" Akane and Ranma shouted at the same time. "I, Kuno swear that... Does any one hear a whistling sound?" Kuno asked. Nearly everyone nodded. "I wonder what it is?" Ranma said. BOOM! The place where Kuno was standing blew up making Kuno fly into the air and get hit by a beam of light sending him into the stratosphere. "BOOYAH! Excellent shot Brother. Thank You brother. Everyone is looking at us guys." "Hmm, so they are. Whats wrong, never seen triplets before?" The three asked at the same time. They were strange. Each one had a different hair color and clothes. "Hey thanks for getting rid of Kuno for us. Who are you guys anyway?" Ranma asked. "We are the Triplet Terrors. I am Zar." The one with green hair said. "I am Ray." The one with orange hair said. "I am Kone." The one with blue hair said. "Together we are the ZAR-RAY-KONE TRIPLET TERRORS!" They proclaimed at the same time.

"We're here to sign up for school and talk to big bro." Zar said. "Who's you're big bro?"Akane asked. "I am." A voice from behind said. "Hey Zenetos, you didn't say you had siblings!" Ranma said. "Well there are two reasons for that; One you didn't ask, and two they are adopted siblings." Prime explained. By now they were at the classroom. "So why are you here?" Ranma asked. "I'm going to be your substitute teacher for a few months." Prime replied. "What about Miss. Hinako?" an unnamed student asked. "She's getting a paid vacation courtesy of yours truly." Prime replied "Anyway you kids can call me Prime or Mr. Prime." He said. "Are you married Mr. Prime?" another unnamed student asked. "I'm not going to answer that question." He replied. "How old are you?" the first unnamed student asked. "I'm older than you think." He replied. "Now, I think thats enough questions for today so lets begin our lesson." He said.

Thirty or so minutes later a smoking Kuno slammed open the door. "Where are those little brats! He hissed out. "What little brats?" Prime asked. "Those three annoying Triplets. I'm going to get them back for disgracing me." Kuno said. "Those three little brats, as you call them, are my adopted brothers! Why don't you and I settle this?" Prime suggested. "Gladly." Kuno said.

Scene Change front of School.

Kuno stood with Bokken in hand across from Zenetos who just looked bored. "I, Tatewaki Kuno shall defeat you and reclaim my lost honor." He said. "Are you done monologuing like a cliché villain." Prime asked. "Silence!" Kuno said. Kuno then started swinging his sword at Zenetos while Zenetos calmly stood there. "Ranma, what is Mr. Prime thinking? He'll be killed that way." Akane said. "Nice little Bokken you have there but, can it stand up to a real blade." Zenetos asked. "Hah, you have no blade to defend yourself with." Kuno said.

"Sure I do. COME BALANCE BLADE PRIMUS!" Prime shouted. The sky grew dark and cloudy with the winds picking up with a force of hurricanes as an object shot towards the ground. It slammed into the ground throwing up large amounts of dust. After the dust cleared, everyone gasped at the marvelous blade. It shone like diamonds and crystals while a series of cracks spread out from the impact site.

The handle was pure black with the guard sliver and the blade clear gold and it was nearly 7 feet long with a serrated edge. "This is a true sword. This is Primus." Prime said. Even Kuno the idiotic knuckle head found himself awed by the beautiful blade. "Your blade may be awe inspiring but you still cannot defeat me!" Kuno yelled. "PRIME STRIKE!" Prime Yelled.

Right after he said that Zenetos grabbed his blade and struck. Kuno's wooden Bokken was hit so many times it turned to dust in just a few seconds. Each Bokken Kuno brought out was shredded like paper and became nothing more than sawdust. "I see that you are a great opponent so for now I shall yield to your superior skill." Kuno said. "Okay." Prime replied. "Let's get back to class everyone." Prime announced. Right after he said that the bell rang announcing it was time for next block. "Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. " Prime said.

And Cut! Author's Note Time! YAY! Lots of groaning.

Yes, I introduced new Characters again. This Fanfiction is setting the stage for my master story that I am planning. It will encompass many different Animes, Games, and books. The Triplet Terrors will play a key role in helping Ranma against the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew.

Ranma will get more time in the spotlight in later chapters. Right now I want to flesh out some of my OC's.

Super Entity Background: Neutrality

Neutrality is the essence of well it should be obvious. Neutrality takes the form of a Young Women. It takes a huge amount of annoying or cruelty to make her angry. The only three Entities to make her mad have been Lust, Sloth, and Satan. The reasons were pretty similar Lust being Lust was being perverted and tried to go on a date with her. Sloth threw up three times on her. Satan despite being evil is still extremely perverted. He never tried again. Many of the Balance Pantheon feel that Satan making Neutrality mad is the reason he can't have kids. Whenever Neutrality enters the field for whatever reason if Lust and Sloth are on the plane they instantly transport back to their planes and stay there until their absolutely sure shes gone.

Entity Spy Network: Will be talked about in later chapters.

Also if anything about religion offends you I am truly sorry. Please read and review.


	4. Acceptence

Chaotic Impressions

Chaos and other super entities _**speak like this.**_ Avatars will speak in regular font when in mortal form.

The Creator _speaks like this._

Thoughts will either be underlined text for Humans, bold for avatars and entities, and italicized for the Creator.

Chapter Four

I do not own Ranma ½

I own Zenetos Prime, Chaos, and avatars 1-8 as well many others that may show up.

"HEY! BIG BROTHER WAKE UP!" Three voices yelled as one. "AH!" Prime yelled. Thump. "Ugh, now I remember why we call you three, the Triplet Terrors." Prime said with a groan. "Ah, chill out old man, we're not that bad." The Triplets said. Skeptically Prime raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked. "Of course we're not that bad, we're worse!" The Triplets cackled like madmen. A crashing sound knocked them out of their cackling. "RANMA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" A loud voice shouted. This followed by another crashing sound that made the Triplets look out the window. They then saw Ryoga chasing after Ranma while slamming the ground.

"Men prepare Operation P.A.T.U.T.S and move out." Zar said. "Yes Sir!" The other two replied. "Operation PATUTS?" Prime said. No, its Operation P.A.T.U.T.S." Zar said. "It means Pelt Annoying Target Until Target Stops." The other two explained. "Oh. Wait pelt with what?" Prime asked. "High grade rubber shotgun shells capable of putting down an elephant." The Triples replied. "Ugh, fine. Go knock him out then get ready for school." Prime said. Prime headed towards the showers mumbling about crazy triplets.

While Ranma and Ryoga were playing Cat and Mouse they never noticed the three Triplets. "Go Now!" Zar yelled. "YES SIR!" The other two replied. Jumping from there hiding places they leaped in front of Ryoga just as he landed. "Please move. I do not want to hurt innocent people." Ryoga said. "Well then its a good thing." "We're not." "Necessarily innocent people right." The Triplets said. Pulling out the shotguns they began blasting the rubber shells at Ryoga. Six heavy duty rubber shotguns shells collided with Ryoga making him crumple. "Ugh who the heck are you?" He asked while groaning. "We are the ZAR-RAY-KONE TRIPLET TERROR brigade." The triplets replied. "Whatever." Ryoga groaned and fainted.

"Hmm, they say first impressions are the most important brothers." Ray said. "Do you think we over did it a little Brothers?" Ray asked. "Nah, he was asking for it." Zar said. "I wonder why it only took six shells to take down a guy who is probably 10x stronger and durable than an elephant." Kone said. "We didn't use Chaos enhanced shells did we?" Ray asked. "I don't think we did." Zar answered. Hearing snickering they turned towards Kone who had his hand over his mouth. "I secretly used them." Kone admitted.

"**WHERE THE HECK ARE THOSE ENHANCED SHOTGUN SHELLS!"** A voice that sounded just like Prime in Avatar form roared. "Brothers, I think it best if we run." Kone said. "We agree." The other two replied. "NOW RUN!" They yelled at the same time as Prime stormed after them. During all of this Ranma just stared dumbfounded at what was going on. "Huh just another day in Nerima." Ranma said.

"Hey Ryoga, you up yet?" He asked the boy. Groaning Ryoga sat up. "RANMA I'll..." "Oh shut up for the love of pie. Every time you find me you try and beat the crap out of me. Well guess what? Its over, no more fights with you. Got that P-Chan?" Ranma said. "Now go away. I have to go to school." Ranma said.

As Ranma walked away Ryoga sat thinking about what he had said. "Huh I really do always try and beat him up. Yet its also his fault that I'm cursed. But even through I try and beat him up he helps me in different ways when I'm P-Chan. Even through he's Akane's fiancée he has never told her I'm P-Chan. Sure he makes fun of me but I make fun of him too." Ryoga thought.

Scene Change School

"Will everyone please take a seat." Prime said. "Good, now lets begin." He said. "Excuse me Mr. Prime." Akane said. "Yes?" Prime asked. "May I go to the rest room please." She asked. "Go right ahead." Prime replied.

Time change 30 minutes.

"Excuse me would anyone like to volunteer to go find Akane?" Prime asked. "I'll go find her." Ranma said. Right as he walked out the door the lights flickered and the building started to shake. "EARTHQUAKE!" The class yelled. "Every one please calm down and " Prime was interrupted as another quake shook the school. "Hey theres something outside." Unnamed student 1 yelled. **"Man we really need to get those guys names."** Prime thought breaking the fourth wall yet again. **"Dang it. A Doom portal! Crap with that, here it'll block most of my strength." **Prime thought. "Alright everyone stay in your seats. I'm going to see whats going on." Prime said. As soon as Prime tried walking out of the room he was thrown back forcefully. **"Dang Doom really thought this through. I'll have to find some other way to break the barrier and contact the Triplets."** He thought. "**Wait Ranma thats it! I can still use my telepathy. Hah in your face Doom." **Prime thought.

"_Prime to Ranma, do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?"_ Ranma stopped suddenly from the intrusion in his head. "What the heck was that!" He shouted. _"Its Telepathy Ranma. Just think back to speak with me."_Prime explained. _"Prime what the hecks going on around here. The entire school is shaking like crazy!"_ Ranma thought back. _"Its a Doom portal. It allows Doom to send out large amounts of Doom Demons. They screw everything up."_ Prime explained. _"Ranma find the Triplets and see if they can help. They should be in room 204."_ Prime said.

Ranma rushed down the hall and found Room 204. "HEY Triplets, are you in there?" Ranma asked. "Yeah, unfortunately a barriers is also blocking us. We can't do much sorry." They replied. "LET ME DOWN YOU BABOON FACED CREEP!" "That sounded like Akane." Ranma said. "Go help her. We'll be fine in here." The Triplets said. "_I wonder why a barrier would block normal kids? Maybe its because they know Prime__."_ Ranma thought. _"__I don't have time to think about this, I've got to find Akane__!"_ Ranma thought.

As Ranma rushed down to find her, he looked out the window and already a large amount of Doom Demons were swarming through the portal. As he was watching he saw a larger one carrying Akane who was slamming her hands on its back. Ranma burst through the window and started slamming the Doom Demons with his fists trying to reach Akane. Now the thing about Doom Demons is that most of them are about the size of an average human male with a slightly red skin tone. However they are pretty much considered cannon fodder and are only slightly stronger than an average human and have very low pain tolerance. They also have a IQ level of 56. That said, Ranma had pretty much slammed through fifty of them.

"Dang it theres too many. I won't make it in time." Ranma thought. "Oh well. Here goes nothing! CHAOS IF YOU CAN HEAR THIS I ACCEPT!" Ranma thought.

Scene Change Chaos's Plane

Chaos had heard the thought. _**"HA HA HA HA HA! EXCELLENT! A NEW NATURAL FOR CHAOTIC BALANCE! Very well Ranma Saotome prepare yourself for THE POWER OF CHAOS!"**_ He roared. He sent a multi colored beam through a portal straight at Ranma.

"What the heck is that?" Ranma said. The beam slammed into him. It changed his DNA and changed him into something super…..human. A blinding flash appeared and Ranma didn't look much different. _"**What? You thought he was going to become like really strong and freaky looking? I pride myself on doing things people don't expect. That said, lets get back to the action."**_Chaos said while breaking the fourth wall.

The changes were small but noticeable. His hair was slightly longer. His canines more pointed and his muscles and senses had increased exponentially.

"_Hey kid feel any different?" "Chaos is that you?" Ranma asked. "No, its your mother. Of course its me!" Chaos said. "Are these changes permanent?" Ranma asked. "No they are not. They'll only appear when you use a large amount of Chaos energy." Chaos replied. "Sweet. So what can I do in this form?" Ranma asked. "Well, you can't use beams but you can use Orbs. Orbs are different because they can be thrown and bounce while vaporising demons. I put a failsafe so you wouldn't accidentally kill a human. If the Orbs do hit a human they go straight through them unless they've been tainted by Unbalance. It will destroy the taint and free the soul." Chaos explained. "I'll give more info later. Right now you need to save your girlfriend." Chaos said. "SHE'S not my girlfriend She's my fiancée!" Ranma said._

"CHAOTIC ORBS!" Ranma yelled. Thousands of orbs flew from the chaos energy and slammed into the Doom Demons vaporising them. The demon carrying Akane stopped heading towards the portal and laid Akane down and charged at Ranma."RAARGH!" the demon yelled. Ranma easily dodged the punch and slammed his own fist into the demon's stomach. Its eyes bulged from the power of the blow and flew into a lamp post with a horrible cracking sound. The other demons seeing their leader killed started to flee back into the portal. Ranma ran and grabbed Akane before she got trampled.

The portal closed and the sky cleared. Prime and the Triplets blasted out of the rooms and ran over to Ranma. "Excellent Work Kid!" Prime shouted. "You did an amazing job." The Triplets said. "Come on lets get to Chaos." Prime said. "Chaos Portal." Prime said.

They all walked through the portal with Ranma slowly returning to his human form. "Hey I thought normal humans couldn't enter here. Why can Akane and the Triplets be here?" "You really thought...That we were...normal humans?" The Triplets said. "Akane can be here because she's used to an invisible chaos aura around you all the time. Eh, the Triplets will tell you." Prime explained.

"We have not been 'normal' so to speak for over 45000 years. Together we are Avatar Gamma." The Triplets explained. "You mean your all avatars?" Ranma asked. "No, due to being Triplets we count as one avatar only. Its just one of the loopholes Chaos found." They said. "Loopholes?" Ranma asked. "Yeah, the Balance Pantheon agreed that each Balance entity could have eight avatars. They never said an Entity couldn't make more than one person an avatar if they were twins, triplets, quadruplets, etc, etc. After us they amended that agreement to stop having too many avatars." The Triplets explained.

"Since all three of us are avatars we can combine and use our full power. In our non combined form like we are now we each have a third of the combined forms power." The Triplets said.

"Thats pretty cool. Hey, why do you guys use beams instead of Orbs? Which are stronger?" Ranma asked. "Most of us use beams because they use more power and if you use them enough you can make the beams hit where ever you want it to hit. Its a lot easier for Created Avatars to control beams because they are created from an Entity. Basically they are true conducts for the Entities power. So in a way beams are stronger than Orbs even through Orbs bounce and follow enemies." Prime answered.

"_**Took you guys long enough. You sure took your time getting here."Chaos said. **_"Blame traffic old man! Yeah, we were talking to Ranma!" The Triplets yelled. _**"What the heck are you brats talking about? There was no traffic! It was pretty obvious that you were talking to Ranma as well." Chaos replied. **_"Ah calm down Eldaer. Yeah you know we were only joking." The Triplets said. _**"Yeah Yeah. I know." Chaos said.**_

During all this Ranma and Prime were talking about what to do about Akane. "So should we tell her what I'm going to be?" Ranma asked. "I don't really know or care. Its up to Chaos to decide." Prime replied.

Hearing groaning the Triplets and Chaos stopped arguing about little things and saw Akane waking up. "Ranma? Where are we? Mr. Prime? Triplets?" Akane asked. "_**You're in my Realm, child. They brought you here to let you rest."**_ _**Chaos said. **_"Who said that? Akane said. _**"Ah, thats right you can't see me yet. I can allow you to see me if you wish." Chaos said.**_ "Ranma, who keeps saying that? Mr. Prime do you and the Triplets know?" "Well, the guy talking is Zenetos's and the Triplet's adopted Father." Ranma replied. "Yep, he's our old man. He's really old too." The Triplets answered. _**"Yeah, I'm old. Laugh it up, brats." Chaos said. **_"You guys still haven't answered my question." Akane said.

"He's our dad like Ranma said. You would know him as Chaos." Prime answered. "CHAOS! You mean destroy everything and bring anarchy to everything Chaos! That Chaos!" Akane shouted."Thats harsh. Even for you Akane." Ranma thought. "_**Thats harsh ya know. I do not cause destruction nor do I kill humans that have not been tainted by Unbalance.**_" Chaos said. "Prove it!" Akane said. "_**How am I supposed to do that?**_" Chaos asked. "If you're Chaos then Order shall be your enemy, so if he doesn't attack you, I'll believe that you're not evil." Akane replied. "_**Thats all, pfft, I can do that anytime I want. Yo Bro! Get down Here! Please!**_" Chaos said.

A white portal opened next to Prime making him jump away from it as Order stepped out.

"_**What do you want brother? And don't worry about your unofficial Avatar he's fine.**_" Order said. "_**Well this mortal is one who believes I'm evil and destructive.**_" Chaos replied. "_**Another one. Ugh man, this sucks. Hey, thats funny, she looks just like my secretary Anazuma Tendo.**_" Order replied.

After Hearing the name Anazuma Tendo, Akane froze in shock. "Y-Y-You know my mother?!" Akane stuttered out. "_**No wonder you look like her." **_Order replied. "_**She's my secretary who takes care of most of my paperwork for lots of things. I'm lucky to have gotten her before any others. She finishes paperwork, that would take me a few eons, in a few days. I still have no idea how she does it." **_Order explained.

Chaos was laughing out loud as Order finished speaking. "_**HA HA HA HA HA HA! I knew giving her my prototype paperwork powers was a good idea.**_" Chaos said. "_**Prototype paperwork powers? Brother, why did you give my secretary paperwork powers?**_" Order asked. "_**Hey, despite being the personification of Order it takes you a really long time to get all the paperwork done. I just decided ****to help you out.**_" Chaos replied. "_**Well, thank you, Brother.**_" Order replied.

"Excuse me Order? May I see my mother?" Akane asked. "_**I don't see why not. Its fine with me. Besides she's got an incredibly long vacation for finishing the paperwork so quickly.**_" Order replied.

"This is one excellent afterlife. Even with all that paperwork. I feel great. I wonder when Order will come back?" Anazuma thought. As if on que another portal popped up and out stepped Order and someone that she thought she would never see again. "A-A-Akane is that you?" Anazuma asked. "MOM!" Akane shouted. Rushing over Akane hugged her mother with all her strength. "Is she dead Order?" Anazuma asked. "_**Nothing of the sort Anazuma. She was with my brother Chaos after his new unofficial Avatar rescued her from a horde of Doom Demons."**_ Order replied.

"Oh Akane its so good to see you again. Please, tell me how the family is doing." Anazuma asked. "Of course Mom." Akane replied. "Oh, Order thank you for letting me see my daughter again." Order smiled, but it was a sad smile. "_**It was no problem. Go ahead and spend time with your daughter.**_" Order replied.

After Order left, Akane and her mother talked about what had happened in the Mortal realm since she died. Anazuma laughed cheerfully when she heard how Akane had slammed Ranma with the table and all the little misadventures. "Mom when Order smiled why, was it sad?" Akane asked. "Unlike most Mortals the Entities have no true mother or father. They also do not have the capability to have children either. All entities even the Unbalancers feel that their Avatars are their children." Anazuma explained.

"Oh. Could any of them bring you back to life?" Akane asked. "NO! Akane, don't ever think of bringing a human back to life. Doing so violates the laws of the universe set in place by the Creator. The Redeemer was an exception for being the son of the Creator. Not even Chaos would resurrect a person. Even if it was Prime, he would have to watch him die." Anazuma explained.

"I feel sorry for them then." Akane said. "Why do you feel sorry for them?" Anazuma asked. "Because all of them have never truly known a mothers or fathers love and compassion. Some of them also take the defense of the ones who can't defend themselves by blocking total evil from winning. It just doesn't seem fair that they can't have kids either." Akane explained.

"I agree Akane, but there is little we can do to help. What we can do; Is try to ease the burdens on them slightly to help them protect us." Anazuma explained.

"_**Akane. It is time to leave child." **_Order said after stepping out of another portal. "Thank you for letting me meet my mother Order and please tell Chaos I'm sorry for insulting him." Akane replied. "_**You are welcome child. Come, I shall take you home."**_ Order said. "Could I come back and speak with my mother when she is not working?" Akane asked. "_**Of course. Also no entity, no matter how evil or cruel would prevent a mother and daughter from being with each other."**_Order replied.

"Akane don't forget to tell the family that I still love them. Anazuma said. "Okay mom see you later. Akane replied

As Akane and Order walked through the portal Akane thought how amazing it was to see her mom after all those years.

"_**We're here Akane.**_**" Order said. "**Thank you Order." Akane said. "_**Anytime child.**__**Goodbye." **_Order replied.

As Order walked back through the portal he looked back at the Dojo. "**Mortals. They do not now how blessed they truly are. For they have families that aid them in many different ways. Their families love and cherish them, they help the children learn and play. It makes me wish to be mortal somedays. But I would not stop fighting Unbalance for anything. They are lucky.**" Order thought.

Author's Note Time! Lots of groaning in background.

Wow, originally this was going to be shorter than the other chapters but, I just got in the groove so to speak of writing.

Avatar Habits: Avatars do not need to eat, sleep, or drink. They do these things to remind themselves that they still have humanity and mortality left. Sleeping is basically relaxing time for Avatars.

The Triplets: Zar, Ray, Kone. Short biography. These three look to be about 15 years old but are actually nearly 45,925 years old. They are a race of humanoids that look no different than regular humans, but they have a life span of nearly 900 years. Thanks to Chaos however they are now immortal. Zar has green hair, Ray has orange, and Kone has blue hair. The race was called Carthonians. They are perhaps the only ones remaining.

Normally I'd have a lot more to say but I think it was a good idea to make this one shorter than the others. Please Read and Review.


	5. NOTICE!

Chaotic Impressions NOTICE!

Hello all readers of Chaotic Impressions. Chapters 5,6, and 7 were meant to be put put up by next week. Unfortunately due to unseen computer problems chapter 5 and what I had of chapter six have been trashed. Therefore Chapters 5-7 will be put up in about 3 to 4 weeks. I am sorry if any of you were looking forward to them but somehow a virus wiped out all my files on most of my programs and I had to reinstall most of them. I am very sorry for this problem and will try to make sure it doesn't happen again. 4 weeks is the longest you will have to wait for any chapter or story if I do not upload it in 4 weeks think of it as an unofficial Hiatus because of either school, or more computer problems. Once again I am sorry.


End file.
